Thrower
The Axethrower, Madawc build, Circus Barb or Double Throw Barb is a ranged build that uses Throwing Weapons like Knives, Axes and Javelins, and focuses on using Double Throw as his main attack skill along with Howl, Taunt and as support skills. Advantages and Disadvantages ;Advantages * A more defense-oriented build, usually keeping the Barbarian out of harm's way. ;Disadvantages * Can only attack one target at once. * Not a very large damage output. * Cannot use Rune Words in weaponry. Stat Point Allocation *'Strength:' 127 (127 is enough to use all throwable weapons in the game, more strength means less Hit Points, so choose wisely). *'Dexterity:' 145 (if using a merc with Blessed Aim) otherwise 200+ (145 Dex is required to be able to use all throwable weapons in the game). *'Vitality:' Everything else here. *'Energy:' This should be left at its base value. Skill Point Allocation *Double Throw (20) *Double Swing (20) *Throwing Mastery (20) *Battle Orders (20) *Shout (1+) * (1) *Howl (1) *Taunt (1) *Iron Skin (1) *Natural Resistance (1) *Battle Command (1) * (1) *Berserk (1) *Stun (1) *Concentrate (1) 19 points remaining. Primary Skills *Double Throw: Main attack skill. *Double Swing: Double Throw's synergy. *Throwing Mastery: Boosts attack rating and damage. Allows for a chance for critical strike. Secondary skills *Battle Orders: Boosts life, mana and stamina for you and your party. *Shout: Increases defense for you and your party. At least one point should be invested. *Battle Cry: Weakens monsters. Worth investing a point for easier boss battles. *Howl: Monsters run in fear. Worth investing a point for when being surrounded by stronger foes. *Taunt: Taunts monsters to enter into melee combat (except for Possessed and Oblivion Knights). *Iron Skin: Increases defense. One point is more than enough. *Natural Resistance: Increases resistances. One point should suffice. Three points max. *Battle Command: Raises the party's skill levels by one. *Bash: One point as a prerequisite for Double Swing and Double Throw. Optional Skills *Berserk: Good for dealing with monsters that are immune to physical. One point should suffice, however note that points will also be required in Stun and Concentrate as prerequisite skills. Additionally, Berserk is a melee attack and will not benefit from Throwing Mastery. One could gain use of this skill without having to invest any points in it by equipping a barbarian helm with at least +1 to Berserk. * : Stuns your enemies for a short period of time. Could prove to be a viable replacement for Howl but it needs to be maxed out in order to fully benefit from its stun duration. Avoid investing any points into . Although at first it seems like a great skill to use alongside Double Throw, its damage and attack rating does not receive bonuses from Throwing Mastery. You would have to put points into Axe Mastery in order to make this skill a viable one with this build. Equipment ;Helm *Arreat's Face: +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resistances, Bonus to Attack Rating. * : +2 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed, Life Steal, Strength Bonus. *Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. *Crown of Ages: +1 To All Skills, Damage Reduction, Resistances, Socketed. *Vampire Gaze: Dual leech, Damage Reduction. *Stealskull: Increased attack speed, Dual Leech. *Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Dual Leech, Resistances. *Crown of Thieves: Life Steal, Fire Resistance. ;Armor * : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resist All +30. * : +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resist All +65, Damage Reduction, Damage Bonuses. * : Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Cold Damage, Resistances. * : +45% Increased Attack Speed, 5% Chance To Cast Level 15 Fade When Struck. ;Belt *Nosferatu's Coil: Increased attack speed, life leech and slows target. *String of Ears: Physical damage reduction and life leech. *Arachnid Mesh: +1 All Skills, slows target and increases maximum mana. *Verdungo's Hearty Cord: Huge vitality boost, damage reduction. *Death's Guard: An easy to find belt with the Cannot be Frozen attribute. *Razortail: Adds a 33% chance for attacks to pierce target. ;Gloves *Laying of Hands: 20% Increased Attack Speed, +350% Damage To Demons. *Soul Drainer: Dual leech and Lowers Monster Defense. *Dracul's Grasp: Open Wounds, Massive life leech. *The Hand of Broc: Dual leech. Also easy to find. *Steelrend: Enhanced damage and crushing blow. ;Boots *Gore Rider: Open Wounds, Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. *War Traveler: Damage and stats bonuses. Magic find. ;Amulet *Highlord's Wrath: +1 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed and Deadly Strike. ;Rings *Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band: +1 All Skills and Life-related bonuses. *Raven Frost: Cannot be frozen, bonuses to dexterity and attack rating. ;Weapon *The Scalper: The ethereal version, if upgraded to a Flying Axe has a fantastic damage output. *Wraith Flight: High damage, Life/Mana steal, Replenishes Quantity. *Gimmershred: High elemental damage (great for killing monsters that are immune to physical). *Lacerator: Open Wounds, 33% Chance To Cast Level 3 Amplify Damage On Striking. *Warshrike: 50% Deadly Strike, 33% chance to pierce (stacks with Razortail granting up to 66%). Althrough the Axethrower cannot use rune words in his weapons, or socket them for that matter, he can craft himself a pair of Blood Throwing Axes that will aid him nicely early on until he can get his hands on more powerful rare or unique throwable weapons instead. Gambling is yet another way of finding rare adequate weaponry. Hireling The Act II Desert Mercenaries with Blessed Aim give the Barbarian a nice boost to attack rating allowing him to do with only 100 Dexterity even in Hell difficulty. On the other hand, the hirelings with Might help the Axethrower dispatch enemies much quicker. However, this option does come at the cost of less life due to more points needed to be allocated into Dexterity instead. Equipment ;Rogue *Helm ** : +2 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed, Life Steal, Strength Bonus. **Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. **Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Mostly for the 10 percent life leech and +15 to Resistances. *Armor ** : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resist All +30. ** : +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resist All +65, Damage Bonuses. ** : Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Cold Damage, Resistances. ** : +45% Attack Speed, 5% Chance To Cast Level 15 Fade When Struck. *Bow ** : The Fanaticism aura and obscene damage are the big perks of this bow. ** : The main reason for this selection is the Holy Freeze Aura. **Witchwild String: Amplify Damage proc and two sockets to customize it with. **Riphook: Slows opponent and Open Wounds. ;Desert Mercenary *Helm ** : +2 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed, Life Steal, Strength Bonus. **Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. **Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Mostly for the 10 percent life leech and +15 to Resistances. *Armor ** : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resist All +30. ** : +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resist All +65, Damage Bonuses. ** : Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Cold Damage, Resistances. *Weapon **The Reaper's Toll: Ethereal with a Shael Rune placed in it. **Doom **Pride **Breath of the Dying ;Iron Wolf *Helm **Nightwing's Veil: +2 to All Skills, +15% to Cold skill damage. ** : +2 to All Skills, Damage Reduction, level dependent Life Bonus. *Armor **Ormus' Robes: Faster Cast Rate, +15% to Cold, Fire, Lightning skill damage. **Skin of the Vipermagi: +1 to All Skills, Faster Cast Rate, Resistances. *Shield ** : +1 to All Skills, Faster Cast Rate. ** : +2 All Skills, Faster Cast Rate, Resistances. ** : Cannot Be Frozen. *Sword ** : +2 All Skills, Resist All +75, Faster Hit Recovery. ** : +2 All Skills, Faster Cast Rate, Resistances. **Six-Socket Crystal Sword with 6 Rainbow Facets. ;Barbarian *Helm **Arreat's Face: +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resistances, Bonus to Attack Rating. ** : +2 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed, Life Steal, Strength Bonus. **Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. **Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Mostly for the 10 percent life leech and +15 to Resistances. *Armor ** : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resist All +30. ** : +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resist All +65, Damage Bonuses. ** : Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Cold Damage, Resistances. *Sword **Breath of the Dying ** ** ** ** : Very high damage and Attack Rating bonus. ** : a relatively cheap rune word with a Decrepify proc. Category:Barbarian Builds